There exists in the marketplace many office panelling systems which are designed to allow convenient and movable office panels by means of which an interior office may be laid out. The most popular systems today utilize a metal frame to which removable cover members are secured. Such a system is shown in our U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,577. This structure is designed to allow the feeding of electrical wires and electrical communication lines through the panels while also providing power generally at desk height. These systems are particularly practical when a system is initially installed, however the rewiring of the panels when a change in the layout and/or the addition of cables occurs, causes some difficulties, as the cables are fed through each individual panel. It should also be recognized that not all cables require an electrical conduit and particularly fiber optic cables do not require such protection and other communication cables similarly do not require an enclosed electrical conduit.
In office layouts further communication conduit and/or optical cables are often required and there remains a need to provide a simple manner of allowing the retrofit of such cables within the office panelling system.